I Might Say Good Lord
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: The thoughts of House and Cameron after Cameron is caught with Chase
1. Chapter 1

House and the gang aren't mine. Wish they were too. Especially Chase. Sorry, I have a thing for guys with accents and Chase's Australian one hot!

This is my take on what House may have been thinking after he caught Cameron and Chase in the closet. Let me know if I should do a follow-up with Cameron's thoughts. Or even Chase's?

If I believed in God I might say Good Lord, but instead I'll just say, what the hell? I know she slept with him once, but I never thought she would be stupid enough to do it again. Him on the other hand, guys, well, we think with something south of the border so I can kind of understand it. But Cameron? I gave her more credit than that.

I'll admit it. Seeing them in the closet threw me. I never thought she would move on. Or has she? Why was she making out with him in the hospital? Were they going to, 'do it like they do on the discovery channel?' Did she want me to catch them? That may be the more likely scenario. I don't think she can really be in love with him. Sure he has nice hair, but his clothes? They are all wrong. He can't match a tie to his shirt to save his life. Me? I am bad to the bone.

Why does she want me to catch her with him? Is she still all starry-eyed for me? She can't have lived the life of a nun for the past couple years. No one that good looking goes without it that long. But does she still want me? What is it about me that makes me so desirable? Women who don't know me have said I have nice eyes. But she knows me, so that can't be enough. She's been doing Chase, so it isn't the cripple thing. Guess I was wrong about that. I suppose it happens to everyone once in awhile.

Some people say brains are sexy. I'm smart, smug even, like I told Wilson, it is easy upkeep than highlights. I push my diagnoses on her and my other ducklings. I tell them how wrong they are, and how right I am. She listens to me, defends me even, but I don't think it is just because she thinks I am smart. She has faith in me. That is a scary proposition. She doesn't even have faith in God, but she has faith in me.

Why is that? I am not kind and nurturing to patients like she is. I'm cold and only see them when I have to, mainly to suit my own curiosity. That is not a particularly admirable trait. I certainly can't see why that would attract her to me. Though I do help them. Not in the same way she does. I cure them, she helps them. She actually likes being around patients, I avoid them like the plague. Why does someone like that like me?

But this is assuming is _does_ like me. She is, after all, banging the Brit. That means that either she is insane for liking him enough to sleep with him for his own merits, or she is desperate enough to sleep with a guy like him to get my attention. How did that happen? Sure, my minions don't have time for a life outside of work most of the time…but do they have to commit incest?

"House! Why aren't you in the clinic? It is 2:30! You were supposed to be there half an hour ago."

"I was replaying last night's fun with Brandi. Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

And now for a peek into Cameron's mind after she and Chase were caught in the closet by House. And guess what? I don't own them! Big shock, right?

He caught us. Shit. No. Finally. No. I don't know. Did I want him to catch us? If I believed in God I might say, 'Good Lord, how did I get into this mess?"

Actually the answer to that is simple. Its Forman's fault. I would have continued living like a nun—minus the praying and candle lighting of course—for, oh I don't know, forever? Or at least until my fellowship ends. But no. He had to go and remind me what I was missing, namely a sex life, which as he pointed out I could easily get. He was proved true when I propositioned Chase a little while later, and so it started.

Actually that is being childish, it is my fault. I knew exactly what I was doing when I propositioned Chase that night. I am not a naive teenager; I knew the ramifications of a no-strings-attached sexual relationship. I was willing to accept them, I didn't count on Chase falling for me of course, but that is an issue for another psychoanalyzation.

The most pressing matter at hand is how to deal with House having seen us, and how I feel about that. Part of me is happy, maybe I wanted it all along. Maybe I was using Chase for more than physical gratification. Maybe I was using him to make House jealous, Chase certainly thought so sometimes, and he is smarter than House gives him credit for.

Why would I do that? I am over House. I told Chase that, over and over again. Well, maybe the saying about the person who protests too much is true…But I am over him! Though I did enjoy the hell out of kissing him. Damn hormones.

But that kiss. It was so hot. And he kissed back! House kissed me back! That has to count for something. And I wasn't imagining it! It was an open mouth, tongue dueling, kiss. I'd do it again if I had the chance, and something tells me so would he. I think he was actually disappointed when he discovered I had an ulterior motive for kissing him.

I wonder what House thought about Chase and me together. Was he disappointed? In me? Because he feels that he lost out? Or, please no—happy that I seem to have moved on? I hope not. That would mean that he had given up on me—us. If he really ever thought we had a chance. And maybe I _am_ still that naïve sixteen year old, but I think he did.

So that's where psychoanalyzation will get me, it figures, right back at square one. Good thing I didn't go into psychiatry.


End file.
